


Bedside Manner

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Bedside Manner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).



"Careful," Draco said, shifting slightly to keep his injured leg propped up on a pillow.

"Sorry." Harry settled between his thighs and licked a stripe up the underside of his cock. "All right?"

"Better." Draco gasped as Harry took his entire length into his mouth and began rolling his balls. "Yes, like that." 

Draco let his head fall back and gently rocked his hips as Harry bobbed up and down, sucking his cock.

"Fuck, Harry." Draco felt the pressure building and reached for Harry's hair, tugging sharply but he only increased the suction and then pressed a fingertip to Draco's hole...

When Draco came back to himself, he realised Harry was looking at his injury.

"Don't touch it." He turned his foot away.

"It's looking much better now." 

"Yes, well." Draco sat up in bed. "If you could get me a compress it would be most appreciated."

"Honestly, Draco," Harry said, exasperated. "I healed you immediately."

"You're not a fully qualified mediwizard yet."

Harry stared, gobsmacked. "You stubbed your toe."

Draco sniffed. "You need to work on your bedsi—"

Harry straddled his waist, pinning him down. "I'll show you bedside manner."

"You do that, _Healer_ Potter," Draco said, smirking.


End file.
